Nightfoot and Friends Show
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: In the middle of the forest, a very special she-cat lives.. Her name is Nightfoot and she has been sent to be the most epic show host. Join her and her friends, also with a special visit from a distinguished Youtuber.


**A/N: Okay, guys, I know I have not been on for quite a while, but there was a good excuse for that. (Nightfoot: Here comes DarkSeal420 with her meaningless excuses just to make sure you have a cliffie for Life of the Rejected that kills everyone. –rolls eyes-) Shut up, Nightfoot! Yeah, so I sort of forgot my password. (Nightfoot: Like a loser! –throws sign on top of Shadow's head perfectly that says loser-) I said, shut up, Nightfoot! Yeah, so anyways, sorry about that. Hope you liked this new story called (dun-dun-dun!) The Nightfoot and Friends Show, beginning with something random :D Hope you like it (I just said that, wut?) I'm making this A/N too long so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ray guns, Rock, yoga, Warriors, iBallisticSquid, "This is Sparta!", or basically anything that I do not own.**

A black she-cat sat in a wooden room with purple carpet chilling with some yoga moves (also with a fiery ray gun hanging by the door). She was about to do the dead man move when someone called out from the darkness.

"What was that?" she screamed and sprinted to the door to get her fiery ray gun. She grabbed it and blew up the whole wall beside her. Out from behind a lamp that had surprisingly been against the wall that had blown up walked a blue tabby tom with a party hat that looked surprisingly familiar. He also had a camera and some headphones like a surprisingly familiar Youtuber. And finally, he had an Xbox 360 floating around in the air **(A/N: I don't know what kind of Xbox this Youtuber has, so correct me in the reviews) **and a game console playing a quite obvious game by now… Minecraft!

"OMG!" the black she-cat shrieked, quickly grabbing a random iPhone that magically appeared in the air and started a new Twitter trend **#iballisticsquidisinmyhouse**. Almost nobody did anything except a 9-year old that made a cake that looked like iBallisticSquid.

Do you know what iBallisticSquid was doing during this amount of time? He was doing absolutely nothing except staring at the floor and breathing and blinking (although this version of iBallisticSquid doesn't blink very much since he's a cat now). But, surprise, surprise! This is not iBallisticSquid. This is….. iBallisticSquidpelt!

Very similar to the human iBallisticSquid, he plays Minecraft on his Xbox simply like a boss. But iBallisticSquidpelt happens to be part of a secret spy agent conspiracy. He has come to steal this she-cat and bring her to a secret unknown location.

It sounds easy enough, doesn't it, with this she-cat constantly taking selfies and blowing walls up? What could go wrong? "I'll tell you what could be wrong!" the she-cat screams at the human author, Shadow crouched in a corner, begging for mercy, with her laptop still hidden behind her.

iBallisticSquidpelt grabbed her just as she was taking a selfie and dropped her into a sky train that happened to appear at the very moment he grabbed her. No, I'm sorry this raging she-cat wants them to jump on an inflatable love shack and then fly all the way to the unknown location. Well, too bad, I'm writing this story! I already know your name, anyways, Nightfoot!

Whoops! Well, I guess you could all think it was all going to come to the black she-cat being Nightfoot. Ah, back to the story then. Nightfoot and iBallisticSquidpelt zoomed away from Nightfoot's epic mansion of awesomeness in the sky train, with Nightfoot crying because iBallisticSquidpelt blurred her selfie.

**A Few Hours Later…. (Using the voice by that guy in Spongebob)**

The silvery blue sky train slowed down in a remote jungle, nearing a white dome-shaped building with an opening in the front. Nightfoot was now recording a video of her on the iPhone and obsessing over the new claw sharpeners that she hates.

As soon as the sky train had gotten to the jungle, iBallisticSquidpelt grabbed Nightfoot's iPhone and threw it to the void, which was basically a hole of nothingness that continued on forever. Nightfoot then started to cry and almost dove into the void, before iBallisticSquidpelt saved her from dying after falling down for too long.

Suddenly, a yellow tabby tom with ginger stripes crossed the train tracks, his blue eyes fixed on his iPad, where he was checking Facebook and Twitter at the same time.

"Sunlark!" Rock, the train conductor screamed at the yellow tom, who was absolutely oblivious to the train coming toward him on the tracks. "Holy StarClan!" he yowled, producing a random rocket from his iPad app called Matter-Maker 3000. He shot up on the rocket, which turned into a Pegasus in the sky.

"iBallisticSquidpelt, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" the yellow tom said, whose name was Sunlark. iBallisticSquidpelt rolled his eyes.

"I texted you three minutes ago," the blue tabby tom said, holding up his paws in almost frustration, but mostly amusement. "Oh," Sunlark meowed, checking his phone (which was floating magically beside him). "I was busy checking Facebook and Twitter at the same time."

He beamed with pride at his fabulous new iPad Fire (it was named after Firestar). Suddenly, a cat dressed in a banana costume fell from the sky without a parachute. "Merry Christmas!" he yowled, even though it was the middle of the summer. Then they were eaten by a veloceraptor who was just sitting in a tree.

"Anyways, why did you bring me here?" Nightfoot mewed, stepping out of the train. Sunlark, Rock, and iBallisticSquidpelt all exchanged glances, even though Rock couldn't see.

"We have brought you here because of your amazing show skills," iBallisticSquidpelt finally said. "So, we have decided to bring you here for our new show 'The Nightfoot and Friends Show'." iBallisticSquidpelt grabbed Sunlark's iPad Fire and produced a million fireworks with the MM 300 App. One was shaped like a Japanese kitty's face.

Nightfoot sighed. "Well, where do we begin?" she meowed slowly. "Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork and signing forms and stuff?" iBallisticSquidpelt shook his head.

"We recruit random people from off the streets," the blue tom said, raising a very squiddy-looking paw to make a point. "Whoa, your paw is so squiddy," Sunlark mewed, slowly touching the sliminess of iBallisticSquidpelt's paw several times, feeling the squiddy squiddiness flow through him (In other words, it was slime coursing through his body. Very gross, but awesome).

Suddenly, an orange-and-red she-cat sprinted from the dome-shaped building. "OMSC!" she screamed, crashing into Nightfoot. "It's Nightfoot, the great and powerful!"

"Mango, my homie, can you tell me what's going on now?" the black she-cat asked the strange-looking cat. "This guy here, iBallisticSquidpelt brought me here and I have no idea how to escape." iBallisticSquidpelt looked at Nightfoot like she said something stupid.

"Uh oh," Mango meowed then she and Nightfoot were teleported to a prison that had absolutely no way to escape except a few.

**AT THE PRISON…**

Nightfoot immediately landed on a little bed and a big security guard came over and handed her jail clothing. "No way!" she1 spat, thrusting the jail clothing away. "I prefer my beautiful purple sparkly dress over anything." The security guard then got a purple sparkly version of the jail clothing and forced it onto Nightpelt.

"Let's have a short break," a random announcer said, wearing a short sparkly red dress. "Why do I not have a dress, too?" Nightfoot wailed. "Well, there's a certain reason how you can get out and get a dress herself," the announcer said, grabbing a bunch of explosives.

Nightfoot's eyes widened. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" she screamed. "EXPLOSEIVES!" She immediately grabbed the explosives and lit them on fire next to the wall, where Mango just randomly sat there.

"NUUUUU!" Nightfoot yowled, but the wall already exploded. When the smoke cleared, Mango still sat there suspended in thin air.

Suddenly, a bunch of police cars lined up beside the blown-up wall. "PUT YO' HANDS UP!" a voice yelled, but there was nobody to be seen in the cars. It turned out it was just a recording device, or was it? **DUNDUNDUN!**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
